geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The KPG The Birthday Murder Incident
So one time, i was a storyboarder at Mariobross Animation for the show on Cartoon Network called The KoopaPuff Girls. If you don't know what it is, it is similar to the PPG. I was walking around the studio but i found this tape called "THE KPG: MURDER OF TIMMY AND HIS FRIENDS" and it looked like it was written in blood. i said "What the heck?" and someone walked up to me. He said "This is the lost episode of the show. Do not watch it.. It is sick and twisted. We wanted to blow MBA's minds. but i did it... and trust me, the results were not pretty. DO NOT WATCH IT!!!" but i went home, and put it in my VCR. The intro was playing normal, but the music was in reverse, and the title card said "The Birthday Murder Incident" and Howie McFowl's name was crossed out, but my name was not. We then saw The KPG version of Townsville called "Scratchville" but the sky was red and the voiceover said, "The city of ellivsnwoT", then when Mariobross went inside his room, he looked disorted and he talked in reverse. Then the suprise screen came up, but the text was backwards and in blood. We cut to disorted Mariobross. he said it was his Murderday. Then his cake started flying, Then a Disorted Dr. Beanson came out! he played the Klasky Csupo sound, then Mariobross said his cake was gone, but his mouth was in the wrong place. Here comes the creepy part. Timmy murdered Dr. Beanson with a knife and said "Not so fast, Samguy. YOU WILL DIE!!" I said "OMG!!! he is not called Samguy, Either!" Stella later said, "WHAT THE HELL, TIMMY! YOU JUST KILLED DR BEANSON!!! NOw EVERYONE IS GOING TO MURDER NOW!!!!!" Somebody else came out and said "NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE WITH THIS GUN!!!" Stella got shot then. Z-Guy came out and said "I WILL SHOOT YOU FOR THE MURDER OF STELLA!!!" then, Dr. PBS came out and said "TODAY IS YOUR TIME TO DIE!!!! NOW, TIME TO STAB!!! Suddenly, the background glitched, Z-Guy was dead with blood all over the place, and the murder looked at me and said "YOU ARE NEXT". Then, i realised why i should have not watched this, Murder Dr. PBS... would kill me. Then he was going to kill his clone. His shirt became red and his eyes became bloody after that. But then he got pushed by Dree Guy (the nice version of the stupid Gree Guy) and his clone got murded by him insted. I said "WHY DO YOU KILL?!?!?!?!??!" Dree then said "TIME TO MURDER THAT MURDER!!!!!!!!!!" Then the screen became all bloody. Then it cut to Mariobross but with blood next to him. He was scared and said "MY GOD, WHY IS EVERYBODY KILLING?!?!??!" Willow looked like she saw something horrable. she said, "Everybody is being murdered. help us!!!" But then all 3 of the KPG got murdered. They became ghosts and killed Mariobross. Then the screen became black and then we saw Murder Dr. PBS and above him said "YOU'RE NEXT". The credits played but the music was disorted, and when the A.K.A Cartoon logo was shown, Sonic looked dead and he was bleeding and "A.K.A" was replaced by "WELCOME TO HELL". The VHS ended, and i ejected the VHS. However my TV changed to Ghost Mariobross' face. He said "Do not look at the screen! If you look at it, Murder Dr. PBS will kill you!" I obeyed Mariobross. and turned away from the screen. I am lucky i did not die. Whatever you do, IF YOU FIND A VHS THAT SAYS THE KPG: MURDER OF TIMMY AND HIS FRIENDS, DON'T WATCH IT OR MURDER DR. PBS WILL KILL YOU!!!!